thecarebearsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Care Bears Movie IV: Magic Land Adventures
The Care Bears Movie IV: Magic Land Adventures is a Canadian-American animated Direct-to-video fantasy film and the fifth feature film from the Canadian animation studio Nelvana and Distributed by Buena Vista Home Entertainment and Toei Animation co. Ltd. Summary: Join The Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins as they meet a 5-year-old girl named Toborr and her 3-year-old brother Ken and their Magic Friends in Magic Land. They all have fun in Magic Land while Toborr and Ken's parents are going out shopping, getting money, and running errands. Plot: Transcript: The Care Bears Movie IV: Magic Land Adventures Transcript Release Date: May 20, 1999 Characters: Staff Credits: Cast: *Jim Henshaw as Tenderheart Bear *Dan Hennessey as Brave Heart Lion *Bob Dermer as Grumpy Bear *Marla Lukofsky as Good Luck Bear *Eva Almos as Swift Heart Rabbit *Melleny Brown as Cheer Bear and Baby Tugs Bear *Tracey Moore as Baby Hugs Bear and Shreeky *Susan Roman as Champ Bear *Lynette Gillis as Bright Heart Raccoon, Toborr and Ken's Mom and Burning Heart Dragon, the newest member of the Care Bear Cousins *Luba Goy as Treat Heart Pig and Lotsa Heart Elephant *Amanda Leigh Lutherland as Toborr *Bryn McAuley as Ken *Haley Joel Osment as Oscar *Benedict Campbell as Toborr and Ken's Dad *Jamie Watson as Herman, Ken's Best Friend, the color blue, and loves to eat, is afraid of something and is allergic to dandelions *Tracey Lee Smythe as Callie, Toborr's Best Friend, the color pink, and is sweet, shy and demure, intelligent and kind, embarrassed, ashamed, scared, or otherwise disheartened and prone to stage fright as it gets the better of her while practicing for a play, causing her to constantly mess up a simple line for her part of Queen Magicia: "I'm happy you believe in me, but to be a good queen, I must believe in myself." *Samuel Vincent as Jack, one of the two conjoined twin Magic Friends, the color green, Lillie's brother, neat, quiet, orderly, stubborn, arrogant, and pessimistic, as well as cautious and a music lover *Toborr Kristina Tomlinsen as Lillie, one of the two conjoined twin Magic Friends, the color purple, Jack's sister, and is wild, loud, friendly, free-spirited and optimistic despite being tomboyishly beautiful and a music lover, Romantic Heart Skunk, the newest member of the Care Bear Cousins and Soulful Heart Fox, the newest member of the Care Bear Cousins *Ben Kingsley as Castell, a wise dandelion yellow magic friend, an expert in Magic Land Lore and is a great resource to Toborr and the others, and the teacher at The School in The Sky *Don Francks as The Evil Wizard of Magic Land *John Stocker as Beastly *Jen Tolley as Sweet Heart Mouse, the newest member of the Care Bear Cousins *Cree Summer as Kim Cherrywood (Narrator) Songs: *The Care Bears Movie IV: Magic Land Adventures Songs Trivia: *this is the only Care Bears movie distributed on home video by Disney's Buena Vista brand. *Overseas, this film is distributed by Paramount Home Entertainment. *in Canada, Alliance Atlanta distributed this movie. *The rights are now owned by American Greetings via DreamWorks Pictures Corporation since 2022. Gallery: Care_Bears_Magic_Land_Adventures.png|Only used in American prints of the film Care Bears Movie IV Logo.png|Only used in Canadian and Overseas prints of the film Category:Movies